The Undead Job
by Swamp Fairy
Summary: When zombies flood the streets of Boston, all hope is gone. Right? Wrong. There's one more chance for the city's survival, and it rests in the hands of our team. P/H, S/N. Slightly bloody, but as bad as you think, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this on my desktop forever, written over and over. But at long last here it is! I don't own anything. Enjoy.**

"Zombies!" Parker shot in through the front door, slamming it behind her. Her front was splattered with blood, her hair wild and her face drenched in sweat. She was gasping madly, but between heaving breaths, she forced out the word that spelled doom. "Zombies! Everywhere!"

"It's happened," Elliot proclaimed, tossing his hands into the air. "She's finally cracked."

"What's wrong?" asked Sophie kindly, rising and patting the girl down with a towel, trying to mop up the dripping fluids before they could stain the floor.

"What's wrong? Dead people trying to eat me. But other than that, nothing much!" she shrieked, hysteria building in her voice. She shook Sophie off, racing upstairs.

"Didn't know she was capable of sarcasm," Elliot muttered under his breath, shaking his head despairingly.

"Look outside! You'll see I'm right!" she called down, poking her head briefly over the rail, quickly disappearing again.

"Um… okay…" Hardison clambered off the couch and strode fearlessly out into the hallway. But a few seconds later he threw himself back inside, dead bolting the door. "Holy shit!" he whispered, his voice rough. "Holy shit!"

"What?" demanded Elliot, an odd thrill racing down his spine. "Don't tell me she's right."

"There's something out there," Hardison said. "That's for sure. And if they aren't zombies, I don't know what they are."

Elliot groaned aloud. "You've caught the crazy bug too, you know that?" He climbed to his feet and strode out into the hallway, ignoring Hardison's protests. For a heartbeat he thought the hall was empty. Then a loud moan filled the air and he swung- and saw it. Letting out a very un-Elliot-like yell, he stumbled back into the apartment, holding the door shut with his own body as the _thing_ flung itself against it.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

"What's going on?" asked Nathan, rising and locking the door despite the rough jarring. Breathing a sigh of relief, Elliot stepped away.

"It's… it's…" A few words came to mind, but none that really described it. He was pretty sure that it was what was left of their neighbor Edison, the one who kicked even Hardison's butt at World of Warcraft. But he was clearly not Edison anymore. Holy shit was right. And behind him, the door splintered.

"Watch out!" Parker shouted. It was a sign of how far they all had come that Elliot didn't even think before leaping aside. The jet of fire from the thief's flamethrower barely missed his head, but all he felt was relief as poor Edison crumpled into ash. Parker slid the rest of the way down on the banister, landing neatly on her feet, her weapon cradled in her arm. For a stunned, horrified moment, the five stood staring at each other, mouths and eyes wide open. Then another moan echoed into the room.

"We have to get out of here _now_," Hardison said, frantically grabbing at his labtop case. Sophie rushed into the kitchen and returned with an armful of knives, distributing them among the team.

"Take the fire escape," Nathan directed, as collected as ever.

"And where to after that?" demanded Sophie as the mastermind helped her up and out the window. "Where are the other survivors going to be going?"

"How many other survivors are there?" asked Hardison. No one answered, but a collective shudder passed through the group.

"We're going to do what we always do," Nathan decided at last. "Help people. We'll stop by as many houses as we can, gather others, get them to a safe place."

"And where exactly is that?" asked Elliot.

"Can't you figure it out?" Ford asked, smiling slightly, though the smile was stretched tight in shock. "We need a place that's easy to defend, is stocked with plenty of food and weapons, and can hold plenty of people." The others exchanged confused glanced. He sighed, exasperated. "A grocery store."

"It's a plan, then," Sophie said, slightly hysterical. In silence they climbed down the metal fire escape. At the bottom they pressed against the brick wall, peering around the corner. One by one, their faces went slack with horror. Sophie turned and vomited into the bushes, Nathan crouching down and holding her hair back as he stared vacantly up into space. Hardison's knees gave out and he slid down to the ground, dropping his face in his hands and breathing deeply. Parker stood frozen, staring at the scene in front of her as Elliot crouched down into fighting stance.

"This is going to be harder than we thought," he muttered. Zombies outnumbered living humans four to one. A few cars swerved wildly in the road, people screaming out the windows, and several humans stumbled down the street. The ones with knives were the only ones who made it. As he watched, a teenage girl was leapt on by the decaying body of an old woman. Without thinking he was racing towards her. He slammed onto the zombie, bashing it out of the way. The girl stared at him, wide-eyed, tears leaking down her face. She had evidently been out for a morning run, earbuds dangled down out of the front of her top and shorts damp with sweat.

"Come on!" he exclaimed impatiently, grabbing her by the arm. Only when she shrieked did he realize that he had grabbed a jagged wound. He took her other arm, staining it with the blood covering his own hand, and pulled her back towards the others.

"Here's the first," Elliot said, shoving to poor girl roughly at Parker who cringed and stepped back. Hardison took charge, standing and pulling her into a his arms. She immediately began sobbing, clinging to the techie as if he were her lifeline.

"Alright, let's get going," directed Nate, pulling Sophie back to her feet. "Hardison, Sophie, you take her to the Giant up on Oak Lane and see what you can do about getting it protected. Parker and Elliot, I want you two searching the streets for people like her. When you find them, get them back to the store."

"What about you?" asked Hardison.

He set his jaw. "I'm going to make a few calls. Speaking of which, if any of you have anyone you want me to check on, give me their number." He pulled out a pen and napkin and passed them around. Hardison scribbled down his nana's number, Parker wrote down Archie's. Elliot hesitated, thinking, then passed it to Sophie without writing anything. She didn't write anything either, just tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Do you have anyone you want to call, make sure they're alright?" Hardison asked her softly. She nodded, took the paper and shakily wrote down two phone numbers.

"My mom and my sister," she whispered. Nate nodded and took the napkin, tucking it in his pocket.

"Be careful," he said seriously, looking each one of his team in the eye. His gaze rested the longest on Sophie, he looked as if he wanted to say something else but held his tongue. "I'll see you soon." He turned and dashed across the road, brandishing his knife, and disappeared into the maze of buildings. The other four looked at each other, the girl whimpering off to the side.

"Take care of her," Hardison told Elliot, glancing briefly at Parker.

"Always do," he replied gruffly, clasping his friend's shoulder. "Be safe."

Hardison nodded, both men waiting for Sophie to release Parker from the bone-crushing hug. They broke apart, Parker looking distinctly unhappy, and turned to the men.

"See you in a little while," a teary-eyed Sophie said to Elliot, who simply nodded, giving her a wink

"Don't get eaten," Parker told Hardison sternly, her bottom lip trembling slightly. He reached out as if to touch her, but pulled back at the last minute.

"Let's get going," he said, extending a hand to Sophie and the other to the girl. Without another word, they separated.

**A/N: Updates will be slow, not gonna lie. At least I already have the next bit written. Until then, the Review Police command you to review! Or else be prepared to be attacked by monkeys with lightsabers...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nope, still don't own anything. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, it really does mean a lot. Now, enjoy!**

The three travelled slowly, carefully, ducking behind parked cars and buildings, anything that would provide cover from the prowling creatures. Despite their caution, Sophie and Hardison still had to take out a handful of zombies, growing more and more afraid with each one. The girl tried to help, but without a weapon, was essentially a sitting duck.

Even as they stood there the number of zombies seemed to be growing. At first, there had been more humans than zombies. By now, however, the normal people were far outnumbered, and dropping like flies. They still saw multiple cars speeding out of cars, and each one that passed they whispered silent thanks. People were getting out. But going where?

"Almost there," Hardison would say, arm around the teary girl. "We're going to be okay," Sophie whispered, clutching her hand. But the thieves exchanged desolate glances over her head after every bit of comfort.

"What's your name?" Hardison asked at last.

"J-Julia," she stuttered.

"Great. Julia. We'll, we're going to take care of you. Don't worry." She was 16, she and her mother and younger sister (12) had just moved here two weeks ago after their parents' divorce.

"Look," Sophie said at last, pointing ahead to the grocery story. "We made it." The amazement in her voice was plain to hear.

"One last street," Hardison said, taking a deep breath. "On three. One… two…"

"Three!" Sophie cried, dragging them onto the pavement. The nearest zombie, once a teenage guy from the looks of it, swung around with a roar and lumbered towards them.

"Go!" Hardison shouted, shoving the two girls ahead of him. He pulled out the butcher's knife Parker had given him and waited for it to get close enough to feel the heat. Then he swung. He winced and looked away as the blade connected, ignoring its bellow of pain and racing after his friends while it was distracted.

He dived into the store, the automatic doors closing behind them. He slumped to the floor, shaking uncontrollably for a brief moment, then leapt up and pulled out his phone, tapping into the system. He turned the automatic trigger on the doors off, at least for now. Outside, three or four zombies slammed themselves against the glass, bellowing.

"Sophie?" he shouted, turning around. Panic overcame him as she didn't appear. "Julia?"

"Here," Sophie panted from his right. She and Julia dragged out the limp body of a zombie. "It was the only one in here. We checked."

"Great thinking," he said, voice shaking. "But what can we do about them?" He pointed to the bodies prowling around out front. Sophie shook her head, solutionless. Wordless. Hopeless

* * *

Nate rushed to the phone booth, slamming the door and locking it behind him. So far, so good. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the phone and pulled out his slip of paper. He called Archie first. No answer.

_(The phone was ringing, but the man inside was otherwise occupied. "Get back!" Archie shouted futilely, swinging the fire poker as hard as he could. It didn't make a dent in the onslaught of bodies. The first few reached him and in no time he was hidden from view. "Help!")_

Nate winced- how much more could Parker take? He tried Hardison's nana next.

"Hello?" a young woman answered, sounding terrified. "Sandy Spring Retirement Village."

"I'm looking for a patient," he said shortly.

"Everyone is," the young woman whispered. "I don't have time…"

"Please," he said desperately. "It won't take long."

"Who is it?" she asked shortly.

"Hardison," he answered. "I don't know the first name."

There was a brief shuffling on the other end, then he heard the woman call out, "Is there a Hardison here?" Nate couldn't hear a reply, but the woman returned to the phone. "She's here, alive. Do you have a message?"

"Tell her Alec's alright," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

_("Who was it?" Edison asked Olivia, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "Another relative?" She nodded, shaking, as the tears finally made their way down her face. This Hardison man was the dozenth to call in just the past hour. But how was she supposed to tell them that no one was left, everyone was dead? Only the two of them were alive, and for much longer she didn't know.)_

Sighing with relief, Nate quickly punched in the number of the girl's mother- no answer.

_(The woman was sobbing as she forced down the acceleration, already far past the speed limit. Her cell phone rang next to her, but it was an unfamiliar number. She didn't answer._

_She had called her ex-husband, called her daughters. No one had picked up. She didn't know if they were alive, dead, or already turned into whatever the hell those things were. It didn't matter. There was nothing she could do. Right?) _

When Nate dialed the next number, however, the younger sister answered. "Who are you?" she demanded. He could hear her crying.

"My name is Nathan Ford," he said. "I can help you. Your sister is with people of mine…"

"Julia?" she asked, relief thick in her throat. "Julia's alright?"

"Yes. We can bring you to her…"

"Please. I'm locked in at Bates Middle School."

"Alright. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Can you meet me right inside the front door?"

"Yes. Thank you."

_(Everyone was in the cafeteria, clutching friends, dialing parents, crying, screaming. Most of the teachers weren't even trying to calm the kids down, sitting blankly off on their own. The main doors were locked, but there was a side door off through the boiler room, and it wasn't hard for her to get out without being seen. She raced through the hallways, tears streaking her face, until she reached the lobby. She sank down, wrapped her arms around her knees, and prepared to wait.)_

Nate hung up and hesitated, afraid to call the last number. But at last, with shaking fingers, he dialed. "Hello?" his ex-wife asked.

"You're alright," he said. "Thank god."

"Alright? Of course I'm alright. What's going on?"

"Where are you?" he asked, surprised. Was not everywhere like this? That would mean there was hope.

"Nigeria," she answered. "Africa. Nate, what's going on?"

"There are zombies," he stated flatly. "All over."

"You're not serious," she said.

"Turn on your news," he said. There was a click, some unidentifiable noise, then she returned to the phone.

"Oh my god," she whispered, her voice shaking. "I can send a plane over, or… or…"

"No," he said firmly. "I'm sure the other governments are doing everything they can. You just stay there, okay?"

"Alright. Nate, please be careful, okay? Don't try to be the hero."

"No promises there," he answered humorlessly. "I'll talk to you again soon." She started to speak again, but he hung up and stared at the phone for a moment. Then, glancing around outside, he dashed out, diving to the ground behind several bushes.

"Bates Middle School, here I come."

**A/N: So... what'd you think? I'm serious, please lemme know! Or else the flying pigs will come for you... I provided them squirt guns.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I already miss this show. But at least I've got this story, man! Yeah, I totally own Leverage. Only not really.**

"Where do you think they came from?" Parker asked.

"I dunno."

"Are they everywhere or just here?"

"No clue."

"What turns you into one?"

"Parker, I don't know anything about any of this! Just can it, will you?" Elliot shouted.

"Fine," she muttered sullenly, shrinking back into herself, and immediately the cowboy missed her chatter. But both were too proud to apologize. Instead, the two crept down the deserted alley refusing to make eye contact.

"No one's on the streets anymore," Elliot decided at last. "No one still alive, anyways. Let's check inside houses, okay?"

"I call this side of the street!" she exclaimed, turning and racing to the left. Shaking his head, too tired to argue, he headed up to the houses on the right.

"Hello?" he called in the front door. For a heartbeat, the only response was silence, then he heard a baby wail. "Perfect. That's just perfect." Glancing from side to side, he crept inside, heart pounding, knife held high. The crying came from just down the hall. Sticking the blade in his waist band, he straightened and quickly walked into the nursery, decked out in blue with white clouds painted on the walls. He took a deep breath and peered into the bassinet.

The baby was normal, thank god. He didn't what he would have done if it was one of them. He hoisted it up in one arm and it quieted immediately. It looked to be about a year old.

"Come on, come on, almost there," he repeated, nearly a prayer, as he hurried back down the hall. But of course his luck couldn't last. Nearing the end of the hallway, he saw the silhouette of a zombie looming in the front door. He swerved lightening fast into the living room, crouching down behind an enormous armchair. "Shhh," he whispered to the baby as tears welled up in its eyes. And immediately it started screaming.

Elliot heard the zombie stagger into the room, and set the child on the floor facing the wall so it wouldn't see a thing. Then the dead face appeared and there wasn't even a split second reaction time before the hitter lunged.

* * *

"Anyone here?" Parker shouted, voice echoing through the hallway. "Helloooooooo?" She grinned and giggled, liking the sound. "Hellooooooooo," she tried again.

"Help!" came the reply and the thief jumped. "Help me!"

"Where are you?"

"Kitchen," the man panted. "Second door on the left."

"Second…" Parker entered the room and looked around, eyebrows raised. It was destroyed. Table smashed, drawers dumped on the floor, fridge upturned. The man was trapped under said fridge, waist and below pinned underneath. Two zombie bodies lay nearby.

"What happened here?" she asked bluntly, examining the area for any sort of bar she could use for leverage.

"They… they attacked me," the man stammered. He looked to be in his mid twenties, brown hair and a small mustache. "I got them both, but the fridge toppled on me. Who are you?"

"Someone who's here to help," she said, giving him what she hoped was a comforting smile. Just like Sophie had shown her back when things were normal.

"I meant what's your name."

"Oh. Parker. I'm going to try to lift it as much as I can. You need to get out quickly, I can't hold it up for too long."

"Alright, on your count," he said, reaching out and grabbing a corner of the counter.

"One… two… three!" she exclaimed, pulling up with all her might. Slowly, it rose an inch… two… a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead as she leaned back, straining.

"I'm out," he said after what felt like an eternity. She dropped it with a crash, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"That was fun," she decided at last, leaping to her feet. "Let's go."

"I'm Parker, too, by the way," he added.

"Parker 2? Really?"

"No, I meant… Parker… also…" But she was already gone.

* * *

"Alright, so I'm in the security system," Hardison explained to Sophie. "I've got the doors locked so our moldy friends outside can't get it, which is good, but it means I have no idea how Elliot, Nate, Parker, and whoever they pick up are gonna get in, which is bad. We have gas and electricity until the places it's getting it from fall apart. No idea when that will be, so until then, we're eating meat, dairy, and whatever the hell else will spoil."

"That's all well and good, but we can't exactly stay here forever," Sophie pointed out. "What we need to think about is how we're going to get rescued."

"I mean, I've sent out a couple distress signals, but whatever this is is all over the States, and might even spread to Canada and Mexico in a few days. They're trying to evacuate government officials first, then big safe houses. A grocery store on the outskirts of Boston is hardly a high priority. And even if we do get out of here, everyone is being quarantined in case it's some sort of bug."

"Is it some sort of bug?" Julia asked, poking her head around the corner of one of the isles to where Sophie and Hardison were seated. "Here." She tossed them each a yogurt and a plastic spoon. "We should be reusing silver wear too."

"Great idea," Sophie said, giving the teenager a huge smile. "I would never have thought of it." And Hardison didn't know what was more frightening- Sophie's enormous bordering-on-hysteria smile or Julia's timid bordering-on-giving-up grin.

So instead of watching the two females trying to keep from falling apart, he rose and walked back to the front of the store, frowning at the front doors. Lord only knew how long they were going to hold, what with zombies bashing themselves against them. What they really needed was Parker's flamethrower. Or maybe…

"Hey, Sophie and Julia, I need a fire extinguisher," he called. Better to let them make themselves feel useful.

"What for?" Sophie asked as Julia raced off. He realized of a sudden just how frail she looked, just how ready to break. He put an arm around her shoulder and she practically collapsed against him.

"I want to see what the shit inside does to zombies," he explained. "It could solve our uninvited guests problem. He felt her nod against his side and something inside him cracked. If Sophie, always strong, always unreadable, was already falling apart, how long were the rest of them going to last?

"Alright," she said softly. "Let's go steal..."

"A chance," he finished. "A chance to live."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long... school, homework, yadda yadda yadda. Please please please review! Or I may have to sic Elliot on you, and nobody wants that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, this is awkward. So sorry for the long hiatus, everyone! But I'm back, and my New Year's resolution should last long enough for me to finish this story at least, so please don't give up on me now.**

By the time he made it to the school, Nate was practically praying that he could just erase the last few minutes from his mind. _Zombies._ Who in hell thought this one up? He had just killed what used to be people. It was practically murder. Nate Ford, a murderer. A thief for sure, but a killer?

Breathing much harder than he was willing to admit, blood and sweat staining his face, he crossed the last street- _finally_- and raced up to the school door, practically throwing himself against it as he heard the uneven footsteps behind him growing louder. It didn't budge. He drew back, preparing to fling himself at it again just as it was opened from the inside. He went sprawling across the tile floor as the girl relocked it.

"Are you Nathan Ford?" she asked softly. Her face was tear-stained, her blond hair messy. Nate felt his heart rip as he realized that the kid was barely 13. She should have been worrying about school and make up and boys, not how to survive the day. It was then that it truly hit home that entire countries had been dealing with this for years and years, trapped in bloody wars and disease and a thousand other horrible things. He silently swore to himself if he ever got out he was going to steal a bank and donate everything to charity. Then he swore that first, he was going to get this girl to her sister.

"I am," he said gently, ignoring the zombie throwing itself against the door. "What's your name?"

"Sammy," she answered. "Can we please go now?"

"Of course," he told her. "Close your eyes for one minute." Then he dispatched the body, took her hand, and led her out across the street.

"Where are we going?" she whispered. "What about the other people in the school?"

Nate realized with a pang that he hadn't even thought of them. "I can't get all of them out at once," he said at last, finding an explanation that alleviated his own guilt. "But I have people who can. I'll send them back once we get there."

"Where's there?"

"The grocery store on Main Street. I have people inside." _Please let me have people inside._ "Your sister's with them." _And what do I do if she's not? _"It's not far."

She simply nodded, clutching tightly at his fingers. He felt sick at the trust she was placing in him. He could place his own team's life in danger daily and not worry, so why did he want to die at the thought of this girl getting hurt?

Because she hadn't volunteered. Because she wasn't a criminal. Because she was old enough to know what was going on but too young to do anything about it. She was about the age his son would be right now...

And so he took her down the first street, the second, the third, hiding and running and hiding and running and only having to bash in one or two of them. "We're almost there," he kept telling her. And then they were almost there, finally, in one piece, but they had hit a very definite roadblock. Zombies.

Filling the road, surrounding the grocery store- apparently they had flocked to one of the places where there were still live people. Nate felt his stomach sink, just watching them. "Sophie," he whispered urgently, and now it was he gripping Sammy's hand far too tight. "Where are you?"

* * *

"Yo, Parker!" Elliot called as loudly as he dared, peering down the street anxiously. His heart knocked harder and harder against his rib cage with every second that passed without her emerging triumphantly from one of the little suburban houses, familiar loony grin plastered on. Where the hell was she? He was about to shout louder when she leapt lightly out of a nearby doorway, waving to him and rushing over. Behind her hurried a brown-haired, goateed young man who looked about their age.

"This is Parker 2," the thief told him brightly. "This is Elliot."

"What do I do with this?" Elliot asked gruffly, holding up the baby. "It was alone."

"His name is Monopoly," Parker said immediately. Both men stared at her. "Like the board game!"

Elliot shook his head, too tired to argue with her. "Here," he said, shoving the baby at Parker 2. "Make yourself useful. We're going to check the rest of the houses on this street for any other survivors, then drop you off at the grocery store on Main Street. We have friends inside."

"Whatever you need," the young man told him sincerely, taking Monopoly. "Hey there, little man." By the time the second Parker looked back up, he was already alone. Well, except for the growing horde of zombies moaning their way down the street towards him. "Oh, shit," he muttered, covered the baby's ears, and chased after the pair.

"Wait up!" he panted, but only Elliot turned around, seizing him by the collar and practically throwing him inside the nearest house.

"Stay here," he growled. "Take care of the kid. Don't get hurt." Then he slammed the door in the man's surprised face, leapt off the steps, and raced up to the next house. Parker was already three houses down, only a few following her. She waved cheerfully to him as she unleached a jet of flames at the nearest couple of zombies. Knowing that he would have nightmares about that alone later, he turned and crouched down, preparing to kick some ass.

He took a deep breath, able to calm himself even in this situation. Analyzed the opponents- aim for the heads, snap the necks. Then he ran. And attacked. Hard. One down. Two. Quick, one behind... that one down. It wasn't hard, evidentially they had lost the use of their fists and were simply lunging at him, mouths gaping, filled with broken bloody teeth. He didn't want those in him, that was for sure.

He wasn't having any problem getting rid of those closest to him, but there were an awful lot of them and after too much time, he might slip up just long enough for one of them to get through. And if even one of them got through... he didn't want to think about it. More worrisome was Parker- yeah, she was a feisty little thing, but she was small and really not all that battle trained. So he gave up trying to take them out for the sake of taking them out and started taking them out to try to get through the crowd to his friend. The trick in this case was not to see them as people, just to see them as obstacles. Those inflatable clown dolls, for existence.

_Clown doll_, he repeated silently, bashing his way through. The flame thrower had run out, evidently, and she was using it to strike back- at least she'd figured out to aim for their necks.

"Come on!" he bellowed over their roaring, reaching her side but not dropping his defense for a minute. "We need to get out of here!"

"What about the other people in the houses?" she demanded.

"There weren't any," he lied. If he was on his own, he wouldn't have given up. But he wasn't going to lose Parker. Besides, even if they got anyone else out, who could say that the new guy could keep up? He'd probably just get eaten trying to escape. That was Elliot's rationale, anyways. Maybe he was just scared. He hoped not. Parker excepted it at least- not that he hadn't expected her to. Yeah, she'd changed, but not that much.

"Where's Parker 2 and Monopoly?" she asked, casually bashing a head in.

"Next stop," he grunted, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her roughly down the street up to the house he had shut them in.

"Come on come on come ON!" he shouted as he threw open the door, letting go of Parker and grabbing Parker 2. "We have to move!"

"Moving!" he shouted back, racing after them. Thankfully he was fast- not Elliot fast or even Parker fast, but definitely faster than Hardison. He held Monopoly awkwardly as he tried to keep up. "Where are we going?"

"We're taking you to our friends," Parker answered.

"Sounds like a plan," he responded, and then there was no more talking.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Not my longest, but hey, at least it's done, right? Right? I WILL update soon, that's a promise. But only if y'all review! Otherwise I may have to send Mushu the dragon after you...**


End file.
